the perfect night
by mizz Tasuki
Summary: Kagome's going to the prom! and Inuyasha's her date. In the midsts of passion and heat Inuyasha makes a mistake and the perfect night has turned into the perfect nightmare. Now Inuyasha must pickkagome or kikyio? rated for future scenes
1. an ordinary day

**disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha (wish i did)**

**Notes: this isthe SAME story but i removed it, made some changes and put it back on. It's my first story so you'll have to put up with me for a while ; ) i promise i'll get better as will the story**

Chp1- An ordinary day

"Inuyasha behind you!" Kagome screamed out as she pulled out an arrow to attack the demon charging at Inuyasha. Before she could attack she felt a bone crunching pain in her side. She screamed in pain as demon number two flung her towards a tree. Moments before she hit the tree someone caught her and placed her down.

"Kagome, are you okay, can you move?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just go," she whispered sitting up slowly.

"Sango! Watch Kagome. Make sure no one gets near her," Inuyasha yelled pulling out the Tetsuaiga.

"Take this you bastard!" He screamed slashing the first demon in half.

As the first demon screamed in agony the second demon charged at Inuyasha in fury.

"So you wanna play too? Watch out, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?" Inuyasha smirked, as the demon grabbed the Tetsuaiga and writhed in pain. Inuyasha stabbed him and dragged the sword upwards. The demon split in half and disappeared dropping a jewel shard. Inuyasha picked it up and walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome here's the jewel shard, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes were closed and she had a calm expression on her face.

"She's had a concussion. We need to get her to the nearest village," Sango said.

"Great," Inuyasha muttered a loud to hide his real thoughts. Y_ou'll be alright Kagome, hang in there,_ he said as he picked up Kagome gently and ran off.

* * *

Kagome blinked twice when she realized she wasn't in her room. 

"Inuyasha? Sango? Where is everyone?" She sat up and saw her shirt beside her and her upper body wrapped up in nicely done bandages.

"Kagome you're awake!" Inuyasha burst in happily.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed. "IM NOT DRESSED!"

"What the—," he muttered backing out of the room as fast as possible and passing Sango on his way out.

"Is Kagome awake?" she asked.

"Why don't you go in and find out for yourself," he retorted.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Sango muttered.

"Flea's," Miroku said, appearing by her side. "I think Inuyasha has—OW!" Miroku rubbed his head.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled, picking up another stone.

Sango shook her head and went inside. Kagome was sitting up trying to dress herself.

"Help, I can't move my hands without wincing from pain."

"Here," Sango said, taking the shirt from her and helped her into it. "Are you feeling better?"

"I don't remember what happened."

"The demon knocked you out and fractured a few bones while he was at it. Don't worry though, Inuyasha destroyed him and got another jewel shard."

"I must have gotten hit hard in order to forget that! I just hope I'm feeling better very, very soon." Kagome said.

"In that case I'll leave you to rest."

"Sango, could you ask Inuyasha to come in?"

She nodded and left. Minutes later Inuyasha peeked through the door frame.

"Is it safe to enter?" He muttered.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know what was going on."

"Whatever," Inuyasha retorted. "What do you want?"

"You don't have to be so mean about it! I said I was sorry! Jeez Inuyasha, would it kill you to be nice to me once in a while!"

"You're the one who started it!" He shot back.

"Fine! If you don't want to talk I'll just find Koga. He always treats me nice."

"That mangy wolf? You're gonna choose him over me!"

"Inuyasha, that's not what I said."

"Even when he isn't around he seems to create a problem," Inuyasha cracked is knuckles. "Next time I get my hand on him I'm gonna—"

"OKAY! I won't talk about Koga. I didn't mean it anyways. Don't get so worked up."

"Me! When did I get WORKED up!"

Kagome shook her head. _Oh Inuyasha,_ she thought, _if only you were more open with me._

"Kagome? You still in there?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and realized his face was just inches away from hers. Impulsively she moved her face closer trying to smallen the gap between them. She could smell the odd combination of spice and earth, the one she loved so much and found so comforting, closing in on her.

"Inuyasha! I need yo—Oops!" Miroku backed out. "Continue on…"

Kagome pulled back quickly with a twinge of regret. Inuyasha got up quickly.

"Um-um-I'll go um see what um Miroku wanted." He said, bolting out of the room fast.

* * *

"Inuyasha, have you seen my yellow bag?" Kagome asked as she searched Kaede's hut. 

"No." He said shoving something behind him.

"Inuyasha, give me my bag. I need to go back to my world."

"No." He said again.

_Why won't he give—is he trying to stop me from going back to my era?_

"Inuyasha, please give me my bag, I promise I'll be back in two days no more. There's just something I have to do and if I don't take my bag I can't bring you back any ramen." Kagome said smartly.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Two days, no more." Inuyasha muttered, throwing the bag at Kagome.

Kagome said farewell to Kaede and started off towards the well. Inuyasha trailed slightly behind with a sullen face. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Aw c'mon, why do you always have to be so gloomy? I said I'll be back in two days."

"I'm not sad!" Inuyasha mumbled. "I'm just upset that there won't be any ramen for two days. Do you think you could bring extra?" Inuyasha perked up.

"And to think I actually thought you were gonna miss me." Kagome shook her head and started walking again.

_If only you knew. What? Where did that come from? I'm not going to miss her. She's just the Jewel Shard Bearer.

* * *

_

"Mom I'm home! Souta, Jiichin?

"Kagome!" Souta came running from the kitchen. "Kagome you're home! How long are you staying?"

"Not long Souta, I have to go back soon but I came for a quick visit. Where's mom?"

"She went out with grandpa to do some shopping. They should be back in a n hour."

"Tell mom I'm home. I'll be taking a shower." Kagome dropped her bag, took off her shoes and ran to her room. She grabbed a new bottle of shampoo and the lavender bubble soap she received for her birthday. Picking up her towel she ran to the bathroom and set the tub up for herself. In minutes she was relaxing herself into the tub and sighed. She was going to be in here for a while.


	2. home again

**A/N: I was having writers block when I realized this story didn't have to revolve onli around Kagome! WOW 11 reviews! Thanx for the encouragement!**

Inuyasha-craver: im getting there, promise!

Miko Miko Nurse1: i discovered that recently! Thanx for the info

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I never have, never did, and never will, unless…**

Chp. 2- home again

Kagome's plan was short lived. The minute she moved in the water she felt the pain in her side. The fractured bones from the demon attack had healed but the pain shot through every once in a while. Kagome took a deep breath and found a comfortable spot to prune in. Her mind drifted to the upcoming events of the year. After going through many insane years of junior high and high school, she was finally going to be graduating and moving on. Her family was going to be so proud of her and she was finally going to be able to go to university and accomplish her dream of becoming a doctor. _Dr. Higurashi_. _Wow_, it sounded so…so right. After she found all the jewel shards she could continue on with her studies and then she wouldn't have to be living a double life with Inu—. Her thoughts stopped. _Inuyasha, if I find the jewel shards then there really is no point in me going back to the feudal era, is there. You would have no use in me anymore. Naraku would probably be easy to beat and then I wouldn't be a pest anymore. You could live your life with Kikyio and I could—_. But no matter how much Kagome tried, her heart ached when she thought of a future without Inuyasha or the others.

"I will stop this nonsense!" Kagome shouted to herself. She knew from the beginning Inuyasha was in love with Kikyio and he promised himself to her but recently (more recently after Kouga showed up) Kagome could sense Inuyasha being more protective and she liked the feeling. "I'm not going to rack my brain up with this now," Kagome sighed. She lathered on the lavender soap and closed her eyes.

Kagome woke up to the sun shining on her face. She blinked a few times and realized she was in her era. After getting ready she ran down into the kitchen and found her mother making Saturday morning breakfast.

"Mom!" Kagome said happily, giving her mother a hug from behind.

"Good morning Kagome," her mother replied happily. "We came late last night and Sota had told us you came but you were already fast asleep."

Kagome blushed. After taking the nice long bath Kagome couldn't wait to sleep on her bed.

"Where _is_ Sota?" Kagome inquired.

"Oh, jichan took him and Hitomi to that new theme park that opened up a few blocks away." Kagome's mother replied, her lips curving into a small smile.

Kagome sat down. When she was eleven she thought boys were disgusting and a waste of time. Once she went into junior high she had been on many dates but never had she had what Sota and Hitomi had…until now. Kagome paled a little and got up.

"Mom I'm going for a walk, I feel a little dizzy."

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just need some fresh Tokyo air." Kagome said leaving the house.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut counting down the hours until Kagome came back. He had to wait two days until they could go shard hunting again. Suffering from angst, Inuyasha got up and decided to run. He ran through the village and into forest. Running always gave him a way to either think or take his mind off something. This time Inuyasha ran to take his mind off Kagome.

The cool wind pushed against his face and his silvery locks were slapping his back. He stopped short at the smell of blood. The scent was strong but to whom it belonged to was unfamiliar. He ran towards the smell and saw a young boy drenched in blood. The boy was alive but his heart beat was slowly fading. Instantly Inuyasha smelt a demon- a very familiar one at that.

"Kagura…" he whispered. He looked at the boy and realized that if he went in search of her the boy would have no chance of survival. In another time Inuyasha would have left the boy and wondered after her but time with Kagome had somewhat changed his priorities. "Damn that women," he muttered as he picked up the boy and ran towards Kaede's hut. At least his mind would be off Kagome for a while.

* * *

Kagura sat on her feather. Jut as she predicted, Inuyasha went after the boy. It seemed her plan involving this mutt would actually work. Now, if the boy just held his side of the bargain…

**A/N: Hehehehe! I bet none of u were expecting that! I promise to add more Miroku and Sango in the next chap! Sorry again for taking so long. Prom is cumin up soon I promise. **


	3. the challenge and a mistake?

**A/N: the story's cumin by faster now. I've been going to Anime North this whole weekend (going tomorrow too!)the ideas r all piling up in my head. Such an inspirational place! Don't worry, prom is cumin up very soon. maybe in the 6 chapter. **

**Shygirl1988:Sailor MoonLive Action Kicks Ass!**

**Disclaimer: i looked it up on the internet and sadly i don't own Inuyasha. :'(**

**Chp 3-The challenge and a _mistake_?**

Sango bent over to pick up the wooden ball. She smiled and tossed it over to the children playing.

"Thank you!" They shouted in unison. Sango's thoughts subconsciously drifted back to her brother.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sango! Over here!" Kohaku shouted. "Throw it to me!"_

_Sango picked up the wooden ball which was decorated in a nice deep blue with silver borders. A birthday gift from her late mother. Sango threw the ball as gently as possible towards Kohaku._

"_I caught it! I caught it!" Kohaku beamed proudly at her and she beamed right back. _

_Sango motioned for her brother to throw it back and when he did, he missed her by a meter. _

"_I can never throw it," Kohaku sulked. "How am I ever going to slay a demon if I cant even throw a ball?"_

"_Kohaku," Sango said lovingly. "You will get better. Look, you caught the ball today! Yesterday you couldn't, today you did. That means your practice is making you stronger and into a better demon slayer every passing minute. Soon enough you will be able to not only throw a weapon but to slay more than one demon at a time."_

"_But when will that time come?" Kohaku asked impatiently._

"_Soon, it will come soon. But until then you must practice. Practice and never give up okay?"_

"_I will!" He roared out. "I will be the best demon slayer in the world… after you and dad that is." _

_Sango laughed and hugged her brother._

_**End of flashback**_

Sango stared half-heartedly at the children. It was at times like this that she missed her brother the most and the rage to kill Naraku was at its greatest. _He will pay for all the inhumane acts of cruelty he has done to gain power. He will—_ her thoughts were interrupted by a very sensual feeling on her butt.

"Miroku!" She yelled, slapping him on the face. This became a ritual between the two- actually between Miroku and anything with breasts. "Is it worth a slap in the face to touch me?" Sango asked actually confused by his act of stupidity.

"You bet, every single slap."

A slight blush crept up Sango's cheeks. She turned quickly to hide her face.

Miroku who misunderstood, thought she was mad at him. "I'm sorry Sango. I don't mean to do it, really. It's just that sometimes my manly urges get the better of me."

_Manly urges? That was a new one._

"If I could just find a way to control my wandering hands I guarantee you wouldn't find me quite as repulsive."

Sango tried hard to contain the smile that happened to somehow appear on her face.

"I have an idea she." She said.

Miroku looked up, surprised.

"If you can keep your hands of me—actually _any_ girl for the next month, I'll date you."

Miroku's staff dropped to the ground. He actually blushed before bending over to pick up the staff.

"What happens if I- you know- break the rules?"

"Then not only will I not date you but I will make sure you cannot say 'will you bear my child' to another woman!"

Miroku stared at her in shock as Sango realized what she had just said.

_That wasn't supposed to be voiced out loud! He probably thinks I'm crazy now._

Sango laughed nervously and smiled. "Just kidding," she mumbled before picking up her boomerang and bolting.

* * *

Miroku stared after Sango. He was still a little light headed from her comment. _Did she mean that or was she just joking?_ He looked down at his hands and decided to accept Sango's challenge. _I shall never touch another woman_ he vowed. _Well… for a month. I shall keep this as a sacred moment. The day Sango showed affection for me. I will do what she asks and keep my half of the challenge. Then Sango will bear my children!_

Miroku looked up. He sensed Inuyasha before actually seeing him. He sensed another presence, surrounded by sorrow.

"Where's Kaede?" Inuyasha barked.

"In her hut, I believe. Who is the child Inuyasha?"

'I don't know but he was attacked by Kagura. He's losing blood fast."

Miroku got up and touched the child's wounds. "He should hold on for a while. I've slowed the rate of the blood to a normal pace. Hurry."

Inuyasha grunted and jumped off with the boy. Something about the boy was off. He wasn't from around this area. His clothing was foreign and his skin darker than the people of this area. _But if he isn't from the area, what was he doing in the forest? _Miroku pondered a few more moments and headed of in the direction of Kaede's hut. Maybe Kaede would know something.

* * *

Kagome started packing her yellow backpack with ramen. Since school was nearing the end and Kagome's exams had been a month early so the results could be ready for grad night, Kagome had more room to pack. She looked at her choices. _Hmm, more ramen or…I know, I'll take this "Prom Dresses" catalogue! Sango would sure love to see these._

"Kagome!" Sota called from the living room. "Ayumi, Yuka and Eri are here to see you!"

"Tell them to come upstairs!" Kagome yelled, quickly stuffing her bag in the closet along with the ramen and candy she decided to buy for Shippo.

"Kagome!" Ayumi bellowed entering her room. "We have a problem!"

Kagome looked up at her friends who were staring at her with the most deadly looks a person could give.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it, I swear!" Kagome said, putting her hand up in a surrendering motion.

"That's exactly it! You DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Eri boomed out.

"I think this might be easier if I knew what was going on guys." Kagome stated.

"Okay. Here's the problem," Yuka started. "Prom is less than a month away and you DON'T have a date!"

"Huh?" Kagome muttered, completely taken off guard.

"We just found out today that Hojo is going with that girl who's been chasing him since seventh grade. What's her name…oh yeah- Nibiki. Apparently he's been trying to reach you but couldn't get you cause you had…diarrhea?"

"ah…hahaha," Kagome laughed nervously and blushed. _When I get my hands on jichan…he is more than dead!_

"Anyways, back to your dilemma. Kagome, do you realize that your reputation is in jeopardy! You need a date. I mean come on, even Eri has a date already!"

"Hey!" Eri protested.

"As your best friends we have decided to help you!" Ayumi declared.

"How nice." Kagome said sarcastically. Eri pulled out a list from a file and handed it over to Kagome. "And this is…"

"A list of all the guys who don't have a date. At a time like this, we can't afford to be picky."

"I think you should ask Kanji, he's soo nice."

"No I like Hiro better. I think he would look cuter in a tux!" Yuka offered.

"No way, Takajin is waaay cuter than them but I like Kuno, he's…"

Kagome stared at her friends. It was nice really that they cared so much in order to go through all this trouble but she was getting annoyed. "Guys."

"WHAT! You thinkHina would look better with Keisuke? No way!"

"Guys…"

"Keisuke and Saori make the—"

"GUYS!" Kagome screamed. They stopped talking and looked at her. "I appreciate this, really, but I already have a date for prom, so don't worry."

Her friends just stared. "You already have a date?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said casually.

"Who is it?" Eri demanded.

"His name is-um-it's-um…Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha! Isn't that the—"

"Yeah that him." Kagome cut them of quickly. _What the hell did I just do? How am I going to get myself out of this mess! NO WAY will Inuyasha agree to this. Arrgh!_

"Yeah…Inuyasha's my date and we're um going together cuz um yeah, that what dates do, they um go together."

They looked at Kagome suspiciously and Kagome knew what was going to come next. The countless hours of question drilling. _I have to find a way to get them to leave!_

Eri's mouth started to form a word but Kagome cut her off. "Ohhh… I don't feel to well. I think I might be coming down with something new. You guys better leave before you catch whatever I get." Kagome said, literally shoving them out of her room. "I'll talk to you guys later I promise!"

"I swear Kagome, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't show up for prom or grad because of some illness." Yuka said before Kagome shut the door on her face.

"Phew, that was close."

Kagome waited until she was sure she heard them leave the house. She grabbed her yellow bag, shoved in some more ramen, necessities, and her prom dress catalogue. She changed into her school uniform and opened the door slowly; you could never be too sure.

"Sota," she called to him from the front door. "I'm going back. Tell mom and jichan I'll be back soon and tell jichan when I find him, there's a surprise waiting for him. A special one…" Kagome trailed off running out the door.

**A/N: that's it for this chapter. I'm already half way thru chp 4 so hold on. It's gonna get more steamy, but they're all in character (i promise) Oh ya. for all kouga lovies, he's going to make his appearance in the next chp. **


	4. The plan

**Disclaimer: He's all mine! Mwahahaha (gives an evil stare to all the other girls)**

**A/N: Im soooooo sorry! Relli, things have juss been soo dramatic with skool and stuff! I'm running for prez on my student council. Wish me luck! **

Chp 4- The plan

Inuyasha sniffed her scent before she even popped her head through the well. He looked over to see the boy sleeping and Kaede re-cleaning his wounds. Inuyasha left the hut inconspicuously and ran towards the Bone eaters well. By the time he caught up with her she was half way towards the village.

"You're here early." Inuyasha said, confused.

"Yeah, so? I finished what I had to do early and decided to come back. Plus I needed to talk to Sango about something important."

Inuyasha waited for her to mention anything about missing him, but instead she continued walking.

"Are you coming or what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha 'fehed', picked her up and ran towards the village.

When they arrived at Kaede's hut, Inuyasha put her down. "You have to stop eating, you're getting too heavy to carry around." Inuyasha said.

Kagome ignored his comment and went into the hut to put away her stuff. Two seconds later she was out with a confused expression on her face.

"What wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha moved closer towards her.

"Who's he boy inside? Why is he so badly injured?"

Inuyasha realized that Kagome had no idea about his encounter with the boy.

"I found him in the forest unconscious. Kagura had attacked him. He was losing blood fast so I brought him here to recover. Kaede says he should awake in another day or so. Then we can find out more about the boy. He doesn't look like he's from around here." Inuyasha turned his head away from the hut door and caught Kagome gazing at him. "_What?"_ He said, blushing a bit.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, walking up to him. She hugged him tightly around the waist and mumbled her praise. "I'm so proud of you. You've changed so much since we've first met."

He blushed even more and looked down into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. They were bright and showed many emotions which he realized were directed towards him.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Miroku grinned as he started to turn around.

"AH NO, no… we were just talking." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha looked down to see why Kagome was still hugging him when he realized that he had his arms embraced around her too. He blushed lightly and moved back so quickly that Kagome almost fell, from lack of balance.

"Miroku wait," Inuyasha mumbled running after his friend. "We have to discuss some things." He turned around and the last thing he saw in Kagome's eyes before he left was pride.

* * *

Kagome stared after Inuyasha. She was sad that they had been interrupted but glad at the same time. She needed to find Sango and get this whole prom thing out of the way. Luckily she didn't have to go far. Her best friend was standing not even five inches away all of a sudden.

"Kagome!" Sango said, giving her a quick hug. "Why are you still holding your stuff, put them inside, and let's talk." Sango said, giving her the _I-think-I-made-a-mistake_ look.

"Okay," Kagome giggled and went inside with Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in silence. Inuyasha could tell Miroku was dying to ask him something but didn't know if he should ask or leave it alone. Curiosity prevailed.

"Is there something going on that maybe we should know about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What! No!"

"Are you sure? Cause I—"

"Shut up, there's nothing going on between me and Kagome! It was just a stupid hug monk; don't get any perverted ideas."

"Okay if you say so, but Inuyasha, just one thing, why did you think I was talking about you and Kagome?" Miroku said slyly.

Inuyasha turned and gaped for a second then quickly closed his mouth. "Baka…he muttered and walked away.

* * *

"Kagome, I think I might have made a mistake." Sango said, taking a seat beside Kagome on the hut floor. "A very big one."

"What happened?" Kagome inquired, curiosity gripping her mind. Sango never really made mistakes that were worth obsessing over.

Sango sighed and relayed the events of the previous day. She told Kagome about the deal and the date but somehow thought it would be better if she didn't mention the awkward comment.

Kagome stared at Sango and then started to giggle, soon the giggle became a chuckle and the chuckle became uncontrollable laughter. Sango stared at her in disbelief. Kagome took a minute to calm down and then wiped her eyes from tears of laughter.

"I-i-I'm sorry! That was just so priceless. I can't believe I missed that. You go girl!" Kagome said giving Sango a high five.

Sango hit back and became more relaxed. At least Kagome didn't laugh _AT_ her. "So what do I do now?" Sango said with a huff.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just watch and wait. If Miroku really does like you like I think he does, then he'll be trying his hardest to keep those hands to himself."

Sango blushed. She looked around the room to find something to change the subject when she caught sight of Kagome's yellow traveling bag. Sticking out of it was a white book with a very shiny front. The picture on the front had a woman in an elegant blue dress with her hair flowing loosely behind her. The words were written in Kagome's modern Japanese and Sango could not read them but the book seemed to captivate her.

"What's that?" Sango said, pointing to the book in the yellow bag."

* * *

Kagome looked to where Sango was pointing and realized that she forgot all about the reason she was eager to look for Sango. The story about Miroku and the bet was extremely funny and Kagome knew there was more than what Sango let on. She picked up the book and returned to Sango.

"Remember how I told you about this thing in my time called prom?"

"Um…oh yeah, where you guys go dancing or something with your friends from school? I thought you said it wasn't a big deal?" Sango said catching on to Kagome's tone of voice.

"Uh huh. Well I lied. Actually it's a very big deal and it's coming up very soon."

"Okay, I don't see the problem in this story." Sango said, confused.

"Well the problem lies here…"

"If you're worried Inuyasha won't let you go back to your time, don't worry I'll help you."

"Actually the problem is Inuyasha himself." Kagome said sadly.

"Huh?" Sango mumbled.

"Let me start from the beginning." Kagome said, leaning against the wall. "Usually you go with a date. Problem was, when I went back to my time my friends decided to hook me up with some guys from school so I wouldn't be alone for prom. Out of panic I said I already had a date…"

"…And you told them it was Inuyasha" Sango finished off for her.

"Ah, yeah- I kinda told them I was going with Inuyasha. Before I realized what I said it was too late."

"Oh Kagome," Sango whispered.

Kagome looked up. She and Sango both knew that this would be an extremely tough task and the chances of success were _very_ _very_ slim.

"The sooner you get it over with the better." Sango stated.

"I know, but-but-arrgh!" Kagome sighed in frustration. "Okay, here's the plan. I'll ask him tomorrow. That should give me some time on how to approach the situation, okay?"

Sango smiled. "Okay."

"Until then let's check out these wicked dresses and maybe we can find one for me too!"

* * *

The boy looked up and realized he was still alive. That meant the first part of the plan had gone okay. If he could just accomplish the rest without screwing up or dying then he could have them back. They were counting on him and he wouldn't let them down. "I'm coming…" he whispered as he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

"Kouga, wait up!" Hakkaku panted. "I wish he would just remember that we don't have jewel shards stuck in our calves too!"

Ginta nodded in reply. "Let's just take a break, it's not like we're gonna catch him anyways." Ginta wheezed, sitting by the tree.

* * *

Kouga was already a good mile away when he realized that his two companions and the wolves were not behind. He grunted and continued to run. He would deal with them later, right now Kagome needed him. He hadn't seen her in over ten days and he was suffering from Kagome- withdrawal. As he approached the old woman's hut he could pick up her scent strongly, but _his_ scent was there too. He had almost forgotten about the mutt. He was always with Kagome, and if Kouga didn't have to hunt down Naraku and worry about putting Kagome in danger then he would have taken her away from that stupid mutt ages ago.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll release from this unknown bind that keeps you from leaving him and coming to me." **(A/N: a little cocky isn't he? But that's why we luv him!)**

No sooner had he said that did he hear an ear piercing scream.

"Kagome!" he muttered, boosting his speed. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Inuyasha stared off into the horizon. His thoughts were fluttering back and forth. Recently he found that if he isolated himself and just let his mind wander he would accomplish more. Kagome called it _thinking_.

**Flashback**

"_Sit!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, are you okay" Tears ran down her cheeks. _

_Inuyasha kicked himself for making her cry. He hated the smell of her tears. _

"_What's wrong with you baka! That demon was twice your size! He could have stepped on you! If Miroku hadn't come on time you… You can't just act on instinct every time dammit! Think every once in a while, it might do you some good."_

**End of flashback**

Inuyasha smirked. He and the wench had many odd times like this and he hated to admit it but, he enjoyed them. His thoughts fluttered back to his stomach as I grumbled when he heard an ear piercing scream.

"Shit, Kagome!" He murmured, pulling out Tetsuaiga and running in her direction

* * *

Sango looked at Kagome. So far so good, no one was too be found. Miroku had gone into the village for some "business" and Sango knew what that meant. Since she needed to be with Kagome she sent along Kaede to check on him.

Inuyasha was missing since the sunrise and she highly doubted he would be back for a while.

"Sango this hurts!" Kagome whined pointing to the cloth tightly wrapped around her arm. "Can't we do this some other way?"

"Nope, this is the most painless way I could think of."

"This better work!" Kagome muttered as Sango untied the cloth to reveal a fresh bruise starting to form.

"Okay, go outside, you know what to do. I'll get the rest of the stuff ready."

Kagome nodded, picked up her supplies and went out.

Sango had five minutes to gather everything necessary. She paced around the room putting everything into a pile. Their timing had to be perfect, or else it wouldn't work.

As she gathered everything into her arms she heard an ear piercing scream.

**A/N: Ahhhh, cliffie! (die cliffie die!) oh no, wat cud it be? What's going on? Until next chapter… **

**Details for next chappi: we find out wats rong wiff Kagome, the boy will finalli awaken from deep sleep, Sesshomaru will appear, Inu-Kouga confrontation and FINALLI Kagome asks Inuyasha!**

**Blue Fluff: I promise to add fluffy in the next chappi, just remind me!**

**Inuyasha kagome 2gether: I have written more just 4 u (well…and for the other ppl too, but u dun have to no dat) :P**

**Inuyasha-craver: its bizarre alrite**

**Grrlpower: thanx**

**Blue-buggy: I no. but I thot that it wud be more sentimental if she was reminiscing over him and then Miroku shows up to lighten the mood!**

**Cherimai: cum hither prom!**

**SlummyRedDragon: Thanx**

**Suicidal Baka911: I can't wait either it shoud be in the next chapter! **


	5. now or never miroku's withdrawl?

**Disclaimer: I wish Inuyasha was MY date to the prom…**

**A/N: SORRI, SORRI! I no this chapter took a while…okay a month but it was very important I got this chappi rite…this one chapter leads up to all the other events so yeah… u dun have get _dat_ mad rubs bump on head **

**This chapter and the next few chapters are going to be humorful (if that's even a word) cuz I need to make up for the chapters of sorrow and deepness when Inuyasha decides to screw himself over (not literally) and is away from Kagome. **

**Chp 5- Now or never/ Miroku's withdrawl**

Kagome drew back the curtain and stepped into the warm morning breeze. The fresh bruise on her was still light and ached. She set her bag down and pulled out a bottle with a yellowish green substance in it.

She sprayed some of the substance into the air and made sure not to get it on her.

The smell reeked into her nose and Kagome coughed. J-Lo Glow, never did she think that this perfume would come in handy. She had gotten it as a Christmas gift from Hojo. After trying it on once she tucked it away under her bed. The smell itself was gross but not vile enough to be passed off as a demon's. But with a little help from Sango they had fixed that.

Kagome scoped the area. Last night after looking at the dresses Sango had come up with an idea. If they could get Inuyasha in one of his "moments"—when he was worrying over Kagome— then Kagome could spring the question on him. After some time thinking they had formulated a plan. Sometime after everyone had left, Sango and Kagome would create a battle scene. They would make it seem as if a demon had attacked and Kagome would pretend to be knocked unconscious. Then when Inuyasha came he would react and go into one of his "moments" because he wasn't there to "protect" Kagome. It was a mean idea but they had decided that it was okay this once because the prom was really important and only good could come from it.

A rustling noise snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. She turned to see a white cat running off with a bag of pork ramen…the _only_ bag of pork ramen they had!

Kagome dropped the bottle ran after the cat. If the cat got away Inuyasha would KILL her! The cat climbed the tree and Kagome climbed up after it. It was perched on the highest branch and Kagome slowly steadied herself up onto the branch. The cat stared at her with an amused look on his face.

"Here kitty, kitty…" Kagome whispered. "Nice kitty, hand over the ramen." She slowly stuck her hand out. "Come here…" She beckoned the cat to come.

The cat stared and slowly walked up to her hand. She rubbed the back of its neck slowly and with her other hand slowly removed the bag of ramen from its mouth. Once securely in her hand, Kagome slowly started to descend. The cat stared at her with a pout and jumped down gracefully from branch to branch. Kagome looked down and sighed. She lowered her foot but missed the branch. As she grabbed the nearest branch to steady herself it snapped and she slipped.

"Ahhhh……" she screamed, (**A/N: it was just a fall, nothing serious! Sorry to worry u!**) falling a good four stories to the ground. She landed on her side which had just stopped hurting from her previous injury. Luckily the jewel shards slowed her fall and the impact wasn't as hard as it should have been. _What is this? Injure Kagome week?_

"Kagome!" Sango said running out with Hiraikotsu in her hand. "Are you alright?"

"My side hurts," Kagome whimpered, grabbing her ribs. She tried getting up but a sharp pain poked her side.

"Kagome, your screamed frightened me. I thought a real demon had come. What happened?"

Kagome pointed to the cat and the bag of ramen. "I tried to get it back and fell."

No sooner had she said that Inuyasha appeared with Tetsusaiga. "What happened?" He rushed to Kagome. "And what's that disgusting smell?"

Sango and Kagome sniffed the air and looked at each other; obviously it was too late to put their plan in action. Suddenly Sango smiled a very sly smile.

"That cat ran off with your pork ramen and into that tree. Kagome knew you'd be upset and so she went after it, but ended up falling out of the tree."

"Baka! Are you okay?" Inuyasha picked her up.

"Kagome," Sango started. "Why did you go after the cat? It was just some ramen, I mean I know Inuyasha would get mad and yell and say it was your fault—"

"Feh! You make it seem like it was my fault…" Inuyasha's voice loud but there was guilt in it.

Kagome catching on to what Sango was doing to poor Inuyasha started feeling bad.

"Inuyasha…can you take me back to the hut?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and raised and eyebrow. For the quickest second he caught a look of guilt in Kagome's eyes but it was enough to arouse suspicion.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and walked off. Kagome, unaware of what was going on through Inuyasha's mind at the time, nestled into his Haori and waited to spring her question.

* * *

Miroku stared at all the beautiful woman. His hands started to itch and he clenched them into a fist. Kaede was watching him with a light smirk on her face. He would not give in! He would win this bet and Sango along with it. Miroku tucked his arms into sleeves and proceeded to walk.

"Lady Kaede, what do we need?"

"If ye would so kindly assist me in getting a…" Kaede's voice droned out of his head. Standing in front of him was the most­­­­­- second most- beautiful woman he had ever seen in his journeys. She stood amongst a chatter of children and had a beautiful light pink kimono on. Her raven tresses flowed freely behind her and her light blue eyes sparkled with intense amusement.

Unintentionally he started walking towards the young mistress and before he knew or realized it, he was standing right in front of her. She looked up startled to see him but quickly recovered and smiled.

"How can I help you in you travels sir?"

"Master Miroku!" a child he recognized as Koji yelped. "How good to see you again. Have you met my big sister Kuniko Minase?"

"No Koji I believe I have not for it would be too great a sin I could not forgive to forget such a charming face."

Kuniko blushed and bowed. "It is nice to finally meet you Houshi-sama. I have heard much tales of your journeys in the foreign lands amongst half demons and powerful miko's not of this time. We have been blessed by your grace for the many times you have saved our village. Although from the stories I never expected you to be of such young age."

"Age is but a factor, my dear Kuniko."

"Miroku, is Inuyasha here?"

"No Koji, I am afraid he is not." Miroku said ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Houshi-sama, it would be a great pleasure if you could join me and my family for dinner tonight."

"Oh I wish I could miss Kuniko but I must attend to my friends. They will be waiting for me for they cannot continue their journey without me."

"Oh, then why not bring your friends? I would love to hear tales of your heroic journeys!"

He was about to decline her invitation thinking about Inuyasha's reaction to delaying shard hunting anymore when he came up with an idea, a very, **very **good idea.

"Why miss Kuniko," Miroku said slyly. "How would you like to accompany me back to the hut where I may be able to introduce you to my friends and you can honour us with a magnificent meal? On the way I will tell you about one of my greatest on going battles, a battle in which you may be of great assistance to me."

The young mistress smiled. "It would be an honour, Houshi-sama."

"Please, call me Miroku." The houshi said, gracing her with a charming smile.

She bowed and returned to her hut to ready herself for the trip. Miroku turned around and instantly remembered Kaede. If she saw the whole conversation then maybe, just maybe this might work.

* * *

Inuyasha put Kagome down and stood menacingly over her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but kept her stubborn chin up.

"So…" Inuyasha started. "Mind telling me what's going on wench?"

"Weren't you listening? Sango just told you!" Inuyasha could tell that she was getting frustrated. Over what he didn't know. If anyone had the right to be frustrated it was him, scaring him with that stupid scream of hers.

"I heard what Sango said but what I don't get is why your arm is bruised and why it smells like someone died and their corpse was left to rot?" **(A/N: I no that's an exaggeration but I really hate the smell of glow)** Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Um…" Kagome stuttered. "I'm telling the truth… I went out for a- um- a stroll and then I saw the cat run off with the pork ramen and I knew that was the last one so I went to go get it to avoid a fight because really we fight so much I didn't think it would be necessary to fight over this too.

"So you risked your life for a bag of ramen…Do you really think I'm stupid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kagome smirked then sighed "I knew it was too much to ask you to believe me…"

"Fine, I believe you but I still smell something fishy going on, and I'm not talking about that disgusting smell outside."

Kagome giggled and then winced as she grabbed her ribs.

"Here," Inuyasha mumbled in a soft tone. He had laid out her sleeping bag. "Rest for a while."

Kagome smiled and rested her head against the pillow. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

His cheeks started to burn and he whipped his head in the other direction. "Feh, the sooner you get better the quicker we can go shard hunting." He said, trying to cover up his random act of kindness, but it was heard upon deaf ears. Kagome had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha stared at her peacefully glowing face and noticed a small smile playing on her lips…on those sweet red lips—_Wha? Where did that come from? I have to stop thinking about Kagome like this. I'm supposed to be in love with Kikyio and I promised to go to hell with her. There's no point in falling for Kagome, and besides…even if I didn't go to hell with Kikyio, Kagome would never love a half-breed like me._

Inuyasha stared a little longer. His guilty conscience wouldn't let him leave the room. (**A/N: hehe, he's slipping into his "moment" too bad Kagome's sleeping Hehe!)** No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was his fault that she had hurt herself in the first place. He sighed, giving in and sat down beside her "Baka..."

* * *

A young girl in an orange and green checked kimono bent over and picked up a beautiful yellow tulip. She stared at the strange flower then picked the one beside it too. Soon she had a hand full of the pretty flowers. Gracefully she laid them on the ground in front of her and went to retrieve more types of flowers.

"Rin!" The short, ugly, green demon yelled from his place high in a tree. "Rin! Get me down now!" What started off as an innocent game of tag escalated into Jaken ending up in the tree.

"Rin! You little brat, come here and get me." Jaken held onto his staff and gripped tighter as he noticed Rin wondering off into the deeper part of the field. "Rin, Lord Sesshomaru said that I must watch you. If you disappear then so will I." Jaken whined. He sat in the tree for hours yelling at the invisible Rin.

"Jaken," came an all too familiar voice. "I tire of this foolish game you play. Get down."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I can't! Rin has left me in this tree and wandered off." Jaken's whining became even more irritating. Sesshomaru kept his cold mask and ignored him, smelling the scent of the girl even before she approached.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came running with flowers in her hands. "You are back; Jaken is no fun at all. Rin was a good girl today. I didn't go far away, just to the meadow down there." She pointed to the down sloping hill.

"Rin lies, Master. Do not beli—" Jaken was cut off when Sesshomaru made a sudden movement. He jerked his head towards the sky and stared with that cold expression. _It was there, even though it was too quick I felt it weaken, Naraku's presence…

* * *

_

Sango had been outside with Kirara for about an hour now. She didn't want to go into the hut just yet so she occupied herself outside. Shippo was playing with one of his toys and licking on a lollipop that Kagome had given him.

Shippo caught Sango staring and smiled. "Would you like a lollipop Sango? I have three more."

Sango smiled. "No thanks Shippo-chan, its okay."

"Okay…" Shippo said uncertainly returning back to his tops.

In truth Sango was hastily awaiting Miroku. No matter how much she wanted to deny it she enjoyed his company, his jovial personality and how he always knew what to say- when he wasn't groping her that is.

She sighed inwardly and got up. She was going to take a walk when she heard an all too familiar jingle of rings. She smiled unaware that Shippo was watching the whole ordeal. She went to go greet him but stopped in her tracks. Walking beside and listening attentively to him was the most beautiful girl Sango had ever seen. The girl smiled and looked up. She noticed Sango staring at her and waved shyly. Miroku looked up and smiled too.

Sango stood there fuming. Not even twenty four hours and he had broken his deal. _Guess that means he doesn't really like you_ her stupid inner voice said. "Good, that's better for me…" Sango muttered but felt a twinge in her chest.

"Sango darling, just the woman I was looking for. I would like you to meet Minase, Kuniko."

"Hello," Kuniko bowed at Sango. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Hello," Sango replied eyeing the girl before turning to Miroku. "So I see you couldn't even keep your hands to yourself for a day…" Sango put on a victorious smile.

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her like she was crazy.

"Our deal, remember, the one you just lost." Sango said through gritted teeth. He forgot already!

"Oh that, I haven't lost yet Sango dear. You only said no touching, nothing about conversing."

"Are you trying to tell me that that girl willingly followed you here without carrying your child in her womb first?" Sango exaggerated watching Shippo teach Kuniko how to play with a top.

"How could you think such thoughts of me Sango? I have not yet broken my vow; ask Kaede-sama if you must."

Sango turned to look at Kaede. Kaede nodded and smiled reluctantly. "I'm afraid so child, he speaks the truth."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. He _actually_ restrained himself. _What does that mean?_ She was confused now. _Does that mean he likes me? So what, I don't like him. He's just a good friend…a good friend who always makes me smile._ Miroku cleared her confusion soon enough.

"I'll have to thank you Sango," breaking her train of thought.

"Huh? For what." She said.

"If it wasn't for your bet I wouldn't have met Kuniko. I realized that when I control this cursed hand I have a better chance with women."

Sango stared at Miroku with glowering eyes as he left to introduce Kuniko to the others. Her expression softened and she glanced at Shippo who was watching her intently.

"Me and my stupid mouth…" Sango muttered, having no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Kagome slowly stirred and found herself in her sleeping bag. She looked up to see Inuyasha sitting up against the wall with his eyes closed. He seemed so peaceful, so _happy._ Kagome slowly- slower than a snail- tried to get herself out of her sleeping bag. She didn't want to awake Inuyasha because she knew what was in store. She had avoided answering how she got the bruise on her arm and knew he wouldn't let it go.

Without unzipping her bag she slowly writhed out of it

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" A voice interrupted her.

_DAMN_! "Um… Inuyasha, you're awake…"

"Keh! I heard you the minute you moved in that sleeping bag." A smirking Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Hehe…well my side doesn't that that bad anymore so I guess I'll just go see if Sango wants to go to the hot springs with me…"

"Okay." Inuyasha said flatly.

_Huh? No objections? Weird? Maybe he—_

"Right before you tell me how you got that bruise on your arm.

—_Crap…_ "Inuyasha it's nothing, just a small bruise."

"Did I ask you how big it was?"

Kagome sighed in defeat. She couldn't keep up this charade any longer. It wasn't like her to lie but this idea was just a spur of the moment thing that seemed like it would. To bad both she and Sango were thinking about the dresses to actually come up with a better plan. Now thinking about it, her plan was pretty pre school: get Inuyasha in a sympathetic mood and then spring the question when his guard was down. Sango figured if Kagome was injured while Inuyasha wasn't around then he would feel guilty that he wasn't there too protect her. Kagome hadn't liked the idea at first but then it started to grow on her and she decided to go with it. _Shoulda stayed with my first instinct,_ Kagome thought bitterly.

"I'm still waiting…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Okay…fine…I got this bruise because…"

"Because….." Inuyasha started to get impatient.

"Because…Sango gave it to me."

"What?" His eyebrows bushed together even more.

Kagome closed her eyes, it was now or never. "We did it because…Inuyasha will you go to my prom with me?" Kagome exclaimed **(A/N: yay! Finalli)**

Inuyasha's hand dropped from his face. "W-what?" he exclaimed.

"My prom…"Kagome mumbled realizing he didn't even know what it was. "It's this thing in my world where all the kids who are in their last year of school go to. It's a big dance thingy and I needed a date to take me."

"So you asked me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't get so caught up on yourself. Ever since you came along I haven't had time to date guys and now I don't have a date. I have a reputation to keep you know."

"You have a reputation…?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome ignored him and continued. "I'll teach you how to dance and buy you all the things you need to look civilized and—"

"Nope."

"What!" Kagome stared at Inuyasha, but not surprised.

"I'm not gonna go make an idiot of myself for your-your- your whatever. I have a reputation too."

"Fine then," she pretended to whisper to herself, but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "I guess one of the most important days of my life will be spent in shame and misery. Or maybe I won't go. I don't wanna go by myself. Hojo would've asked me but then I was to busy with the jewel shards and now he's going with that girl who's liked him since seventh grade. I was just to naïve to think my _friends_ would help me when—"

"Nope. I'm not falling for your guilt trips. No means no."

Kagome got up in frustration. She knew it would be hard to make him say yes but she didn't really realize how hard until now…

"It's alright Inuyasha you don't have to come."

"I don't?"

"No I can see you really _detest _going to this thing so I'm not going to force you," she whispered about to leave the room. Before exiting, she turned around. "By the way Inuyasha…"

"What now wench?" He muttered not noticing the small smile on her lips.

"Osuwari!" CRASH!

* * *

Inuyasha glared at her retreating form. He was muttering a mouthful of curses into beautifully crafted sentences. In a few moments he felt the subduing spell wear off. He got up and ran after her to demand what the hell she did that for. Outside he could smell Kagome near the Inuyasha forest along with…_Kouga?_ He ran after her and found Kouga advancing on Kagome.

"What the hell do you want you stupid mutt? Me and my woman are trying to talk."

"She's not your friggen woman you mangy wolf! Get away from her!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and ran to attack Kouga. Next thing he knew he was eating the ground.

"Dammit wench! What the hell was that for?"

"Can't we all just talk and solve our problems like mature young adults instead of animals?" She then giggled at the irony of her statement.

"Keh, I've been itching for a fight wolf boy, don't make me hurt you." Inuyasha snarled, standing protectively near Kagome.

"Shut mutt. I'm here to make sure Kagome isn't harmed. Obviously your not worthy for her if you can't even keep her safe from a tree." Kouga spat.

Inuyasha was about to growl a defense when Kagome spoke. "It's not his fault, Kouga-kun. I went after the cat. Inuyasha's not in charge of everything I do, and everyone I hang around with."

Kouga glared at him, but he was too busy looking at Kagome. Her voice was so upset as if som- Inuyasha had done something. It was that stupid pram, or prim or whatever it was. _Look what you did _his human side hollered. _Stick with your words; you are not some weak mortal_ his demon side growled.

Kagome looked into his eyes and he saw the look of determination in her eyes. Suddenly she turned to Kouga.

"Kouga, would you like to be my prom date?"

* * *

Kisho sighed and opened his eyes. He was in the same room he had been in over three days ago. Groggily he sat up. His wounds were mostly healed expect for a few minor scratches here and there. These people had brought him practically back from the dead. Silently he wished that this was all a dream and that when he awoke he would be in his mother's arms, absorbing her warmth. But he wasn't and this was very much real. With a regretful yet determined sigh Kisho stood up and turned to the door, determined to face his destiny and the destiny of those who would surround him forever…

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to leave the story at a cliffy, my muse made me do it…stupid muse grumble grumble hehe… kust kiddin, don't leave! Newayz, I'll clear up one confusion, if you didn't no Kisho is the name of that mysterious little boy. HES AWAKE! So yeah…I won't tell you were the love triangle stands rite now cuz that would be too easy…so if u want to find out wat happens I need those reviews. I propose 10 reviews at least then I'll update. does crazy laugh Thanx to all my previous reviewers, and readers for waiting for this chappi, once again I am sorry and I'm going to take my friends advice and tell you the reason that I didn't update was because I was too devastated from not getting tickets to BSB tear tear**

**Anywho…next chappi: Inu and Kouga's reaction to kags question. The lil boy and I no your all dying to no wat happens with Miroku and that girl, hehe u'll find out in due time… **


	6. to say yes

Chapter 6- To say yes…

**A/N: I am so so terribly sorry for making you guys wait like 3 months. I have a really good excuse. My grandfather died and then I was never home for a whole month cuz I was their place for the whole summer and then when I updated and was almost done my comp crashed and I had to do this chapter from scratch! Then skool started and then stupid gr.9 orientation came up and now I'm posting this. I promise that the next chappi will be up in like 2 weeks. Im actually hyped to write the next chapter cuz that's were all the drama starts. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I was one short of ten reviews so that's okay but no exceptions next time (mwahaha) Hope you enjoy this chapter…I worked extra hard to get this done before I went camping! **

**Disclaimer: Boo hoo, I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kuniko and Kisho and Kagome's prom dress! **

* * *

"Kagome," Kouga said looking at her confused. "Your what?"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's loud growl. She inched towards Kouga and lightly placed her palms on his chest.

"Oh Kouga, I need a manly escort to take me to a dance. I would be so grateful if you—"

"You are _not_ going with Kouga!" Inuyasha snarled.

"And why not? At least Kouga appreciates me!"

"I'll be damned if I let him touch you!" Inuyasha's demon side was threatening to get lose.

"Shut up mutt," said a confused Kouga. "What's going on Kagome?"

But before Kagome could answer, Shippou came running with an excited look on his face.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! The boy's awake! Kaede-sama asked me to call you."

Kagome smiled at Kouga and ran after Shippou, temporarily forgetting her dilemma. Inuyasha followed her mumbling curses the whole way there.

* * *

Shippou was sniffing for Kagome and Inuyasha to let them know that the boy had awaken. He faintly detected another scent which he recognized as Kouga's. _Uh oh,_ Shippou thought. Inuyasha and Kouga around Kagome were not the best of friends. Inuyasha had been restless for a while. When Kagome had left for her time he had pouted and complained. Shippou knew what was going on through his mind and how his ego got in his way most of time. Running to catch up with them he saw Inuyasha's silver hair.

"Kagome Inuyasha! The boy's awake! Kaede-sama asked me to call you."

Kagome smiled at him and ran off in his direction. Inuyasha followed behind and Shippou sighed. He then realized the wolf demon prince was following them. _This is going to be one long day_.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Shippou entered Kaede's hut. As soon as Shippou's tail disappeared he turned around.

"Hold it." He said.

"What mutt-face?"

"You're not going with Kagome to her prom."

"And why the hell not? She asked."

"She asked me first!" Inuyasha growled.

"So? I ain't the one stupid to decline! My woman asked me and I'm taking her!"

"She's NOT YOU WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled

"Get over it half-breed."

"I don't think so you mangy wolf! Besides," Inuyasha went in for the kill, "If you're gone, whose gonna watch over those two idiot friends of yours? It's not like they're strong enough to defend themselves if Naraku decides to attack. Then you really will be the only one left of your pack."

Kouga opened his mouth but knew he lost the argument. "I'll be back for her…" Kouga yelled and then ran off in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha wore a victory smirk and entered the hut. Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows but before she could say anything Kaede came through the back door.

"Ah, I see ye are all gathered here, the boy will be in shortly, he wished to see the sun."

Seconds later a boy entered in the hut. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was how much he resembled Kagome's pesky kid brother. His hair was a lighter shade of brown and the boy seemed a bit taller than Souta but the facial elements were so alike it was as if he **_were_** looking at Souta. The only difference was the boy's smile was a bit crooked and his eyes were a light aqua green.

The boy looked like a mess—well not as bad as when Inuyasha found him but still pretty bad. He had bruises running all along his right arm up to his neck. There was a huge gash on his left knee that seemed to be healing slowly. His right wrist and forehead was wrapped in white bandages and he had a small scar running down across his left cheek. For the oddest reason his left arm was spared and contained no marks or scars. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and noticed her in a state of shock. Miroku stared heavily at the boy while Sango looked around the room uncomfortably. Inuyasha, getting tired of the silence stepped up towards the boy.

"Hello, my name's Inuyasha, what's yours?"

* * *

Kagome stared at the boy in shock. It was if she was staring and Souta. An unknown fear rumbled in her heart. The boy had been badly injured. It was as if he had been run over by a car and then thrown into the lions den. Scars that would forever haunt his dreams grazed his body. A small scar ran across his cheek- almost as if someone had taken a pen and tried to make a straight line.

She was so consumed by his face that she didn't see Inuyasha approach the boy. She was startled out of her trance when she heard Inuyasha speak:

"…what's yours?"

The boy looked up at Inuyasha with slight confusion and awe.

"Yo-you have…ears…"

Inuyasha gave the boy a startled look and Kagome noticed the boy was indeed confused as to why Inuyasha had doggy ears. Coming to his rescue Kagome gently kneeled and looked the boy straight in the eye.

"He's a hanyou, half-demon, and half-human. We can talk about that later though darling. We need to know your name."

"Um, my name is Kisho…how did I end up here?"

"You mean you don't remember kid?" Inuyasha joined in the conversation.

"Remember what?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha giving him a knowing glance. They would have to approach this differently.

"Kisho…where is your village? Who are your parents?"

"My village is-is…"

"What's wrong?" Sango inquired.

"I-I- I don't…I don't remember…" Kisho trailed off looking suddenly afraid.

"It's seems the boy is suffering from temporary amnesia. Ye must give him some time. The near death experience has tried to lock itself away in the back of his mind taking the rest of his memories with him…he needs time to let the memory return and gradually he will remember."

"I dunno…there's something weird about this…I mean he still remembers his name…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, it's hard to forget your own name…Give the kid a break…"

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome smiled at the boy and then introduced everyone. "Kisho, this is Sango, and that's Miroku, and that's Kaede. Over there is Shippou and Kilala and I'm Kagome!"

He looked at everyone and smiled shyly.

"Hi," he murmured quietly. Miroku stood up and walked towards the boy

"You must be famished young one. Do you have any special requests for dinner? We have a guest who is willing to make some delicious delectables."

Kagome noticed Sango glare at Miroku and grinned. She was jealous of that woman Kuniko and was trying hard to keep her anger in check. Sighing she turned back to the boy just in time to see him shake his head 'no'.

"Well in that case…" Inuyasha started "I'll have some rice and fish and maybe some of that miso—"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly noticing the deadly look on Sango's face getting darker. "Inuyasha! Come here! Kisho needs his rest and we need to go get some food to cook." She grabbed his hand not noticing the silent hanyou blushing and the lecherous grin of a certain monk.

* * *

**(A/N: VERY IMPORTANT this story has been in third person view all this time and I usually separate the third person point of view with a line. Starting from here the story will be written in general third person, meaning that Inuyasha Kagome, Miroku and Sango's thoughts and idea's won't _always_ be separated into separate sections. I just find it too repetitive and decided that if I write it so there isn't one main person for the section the story line progresses faster. :P )**

Inuyasha's face was beet red and he was dumbstruck. Kagome had suddenly decided to pull him away from the group without so much as an explanation. Gaining his composure he stopped walking and Kagome who was gripping his hand and hadn't noticed that Inuyasha stopped, jerked backwards.

"What are you doing?" Kagome inquired realizing that she was still holding his hand. Blushing, she reluctantly let go.

"Where are we going?"

"Urm…we're going to get food…"

"Keh, dinner is not for another seven hours."

Kagome stared at him and he could see right through her. She was lying to him. He could tell whenever she was lying or nervous she chewed on her bottom lip. A smile played in his mind at the child like gesture but a scowl still remained on his face.

"What happened? Why'd you drag me outta there… I wasn't done telling Miroku what I wanted!"

She sighed and then exclaimed, "That's exactly why!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was lost now.

Kagome shook her head. "Do I have to spell it out Inuyasha? Sango is jealous of Kuniko and the more you and Miroku praise her the more agitated she gets."

_Sango's jealous?_ "Hah, why would Sango be jealous, it's not like she likes the pervert or anything!"

"Inuyasha you are so dunce sometimes…"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha retorted ready to start arguing with her, but her retort never came, instead it was replaced by a question.

"Where's Kouga? He came with us but never entered the hut." She turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wore a victory smirk and replied suavely. "Kouga can't come with you, he told me to let you know that."

Kagome glared at him suspiciously, he had probably threatened poor Kouga out of it…

"I guess since there's nobody else you can go with I'll just have to come to this stupid thing with you."

Kagome grinned. Plan C was a success! She hugged Inuyasha, who stiffened slightly at her touch then relaxed into her. Suddenly aware of what he was doing he shoved her aside gently.

"Keh, it's not like I WANT to come, I just feel sorry that you can't even get a guy to go with you." Inuyasha watched her expression drop and then cursed inwardly. Suddenly Kagome looked up and Inuyasha saw that evil glint in her eye, bracing himself he closed his eyes but the word never came. Instead he opened his eyes to finding a smirking Kagome. _Huh?_ Inuyasha was confused. Kagome turned around to walk back to the hut.

"What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha demanded to her.

Kagome continued walking and then turned around her smirk getting larger, "Oh by the way Inuyasha, Kouga can't go through the well…"

_Huh? Can't go through—_ Realization dawned on him and how he had been tricked. _Damn that wench! She knew all along that Kouga couldn't go with her but she asked him anyway to piss me off, and then me being me immediately reacted to the situation! Damn her!_ Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was a good distance away but not far enough. A growl escaped his throat and Kagome looked back again.

Kagome stared at him and decided to have her sweet revenge after all, glancing at Inuyasha sweetly she called to him, "Oh Inuyasha!"

"What?" He mumbled extremely pissed.

"OSUWARI!" CRASH! And with that Kagome went off happy heartedly, leaving Inuyasha to eat the dust.

* * *

Kagome giggled as she entered the hut. Sango was pampering Kilala with one of the cat shampoo's Kagome had given Sango. Buyo always liked the orange scented one and when Kagome tried to wash him with the strawberry scented shampoo, he made a big fuss. Instead of throwing it out she decided to let Sango try it on Kilala.

Kilala purred gently and Sango smiled. She looked up to see Kagome smiling at her.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said.

"Uh…" Kagome popped out of her trance, and looked up.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he's somewhere back there eating the dirt." Suddenly Kagome's face brightened like a candle. "He's taking me Sango…"

"Huh?" Sango muttered unaware of what they were talking about.

"He said he would take me to my prom! I won't be dateless! I'm so happy! See it didn't take a lot of persuasion to make him say yes." Kagome exaggerated.

"Oh Kagome-chan! I'm so happy." And she really was, at least one of their feelings were progressing, even if it wasn't hers. "So what comes next?" Sango said unaware of what actually _happened _at a prom.

"Well I guess that means I have to buy a dress for sure and then we should maybe rent a tux for Inuyasha and then I need to take him back to my time for a while so I can help him get a bit accustomed to the food and environment…" Kagome droned on and Sango had no idea what she was saying. She decided to ask her to explain it properly when she was less excited.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome broke her thoughts and opened her yellow bag. "Help me pick a dress, there were some nice ones in here."

They sat side by side and looked through the pages. Sango pointed to a puffy pink dress with sequence and beads that was extremely horrible. Considering it was her first time choosing modern clothes and having no sense of style for modern clothes, Kagome decided to forgive her. As the pages went on Sango gained an understanding of what styles were approved of and what were not. They both saw a lavender satin dress which they both took immediate liking too. The dress had an off the shoulder sleeve on the right side and was sleeveless on the other. It ended right above the knee in an A-cut. After much contemplation they decided that it might be a little to _revealing _for a prom dress.

Kagome liked a red thin strap dress that had a low cut back and went down to a little below the knees. It was simple yet elegant with black, hand stitched designs at the hem of the skirt. Sango thought it was pretty but thought Kagome should go for a more grand looking dress. Kagome agreed and was about to flip the page when Sango stopped her.

"This dress… this is what you should wear."

Kagome looked down and gasped slightly. It was- it was perfect! She turned around to hug Sango in glee when Inuyasha burst into the room. Kagome and Sango quickly shoved the book into her bag and looked up.

Inuyasha hadn't notice what they were doing in his rushed state.

"Kagome, I can't find Miroku or the Old Hag anywhere, the boy's sick again!"

Kagome and Sango followed Inuyasha to the garden and found the boy throwing up. Kagome took the boy's temperature and checked his vomit for discolouration. Seeing as only his temperature was off she gave him some pills and water to drink.

"It's okay guys, his fever is just coming back. I think he's had too much excitement for the day."

Sango looked up and raised and eyebrow to Inuyasha. "What _were_ you doing? I thought you would have come running after Kagome for sitting you."

"Um…nothing. We were just tal—"

"Don't blame Inuyasha. He and Miroku were just teaching me how to protect myself. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Kisho swiped his arm imitating what Inuyasha taught him."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "The poor boy is just getting better. He can't exert too much energy. Even you should know that. Can't you start your manly macho act after he's fully recovered?"

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered.

"Wait, Miroku was with you?" Sango suddenly asked.

_Uh oh, _Kagome thought, _I know where this is going…_

"So then where is he now?"

"Oh, Kuniko came and he said he was going to accompany her to the market to buy some things for the fish."

"Kuniko…" With that Sango violently turned around and went back into the hut.

"Arrgh Inuyasha, will you ever learn!"

"What! What the hell did I do this time?"

"Does she like Miroku-sama?" Kisho blurted out.

"Even he sees it and he's only been awake ONE DAY! Come on Kisho, lets go inside, I'll teach you how to play go-fish with Shippou while you rest."

Inuyasha stared after her. Receiving a deathly glare he decided he would wait for her to cool off and then go into the hut, until then…_WAIT! Sango has a thing for the pervert…?

* * *

_

Kisho watched as Shippou picked up his cards. "A Four?"

"Go fish!" Kisho yelled happily. "I win."

Kagome grinned and put down her cards. Shippou sighed and put down his.

"I've been playing this for four years and I'm still losing!"

"Don't worry Shippou, I've been playing this for fifteen years and I'm still losing."

Kisho grinned shyly. "Beginners luck," he said. "Can we play again?"

Kagome looked at her watch. It was 5:00pm. Prom was in two weeks. That meant she had two weeks left to train Inuyasha and get herself that dress. Hopefully Inuyasha was a quick learner. She'd decided to leave tomorrow morning because Kuniko was making dinner and it would be extremely rude of them to leave. Hopefully Kuniko would be gone and then Sango and Miroku could go back to their odd ways.

"Urm, I have to go do something honey but you and Shippou can keep playing. Don't leave the hut okay?"

They both nodded and Kagome went outside. Inuyasha was off sulking in the woods and wouldn't be back until he smelt the food. Sango had wondered off somewhere. Kagome sighed again. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately…_ _I don't know what Miroku's trying to pull; I know he's not stupid…whatever it is I hope he knows what he doing…_

Kagome was startled out of her trance by a noise. Pulling out an arrow she got ready for attack.

"Its okay Kagome-chan, it's just me."

Kagome put away her bow and arrow and ran to Sango. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I'm fine, just went to the hot springs for a while." Sango said and noticed the hurt look in her friend's eyes. Sango felt guilty but she needed some time to herself. Her emotions were all over the place and it scared her. She was normally so in control of them that this sudden release was hard to cope with.

"I'm just going to go inside, I'm feeling a little tired." Sango attempted a smile and went inside. Kagome stared after her friend and vowed that when she saw Houshi-sama she would wring his neck!

* * *

Sango walked into Kaede's hut and halted. Miroku had come back from the market and was standing beside that woman Kuniko talking while she cooked their dinner.

She sat down in the corner and started polishing her Hiraikotsu. Every so often Kuniko would laugh gently at something Miroku had said to her. She glanced up to make sure that he was keeping his hands to himself and surprisingly he hadn't once moved his hands away from his side. An unknown feeling bubbled inside Sango and she closed her eyes for a minute or two. She would not lose her cool, besides, what did _she_ care if Miroku was attracted to that woman; he was attracted to all women.

She opened her eyes to find Miroku walking towards her. He sat down and smiled. He had noticed her when she walked into the hut but waited until she had sat down. Sango turned her head the other way to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Sango dear…" Miroku's voice penetrated her thoughts. She either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He decided it was the latter.

"Sango dear," Miroku repeated louder. Defeated she turned to face him.

"What?" She said a little roughly.

"You seem unsettled…is anything bothering you?"

_Only you_ she thought "No."

"Oh…okay then," Miroku said then gazed back up at Kuniko. "Isn't she amazing? Look at how gracefully she chops…I have never seen anyone make cooking look like an art. The manner in which she carries herself is astounding."

Sango fumed and looked at Kuniko. As stated, she was chopping through the leeks like a master of the knife. Watching Miroku through the corner of her eye she noticed him smile, a true genuine smile, one that she'd only seen him use towards her. A bitter resentment towards Kuniko formed in her heart. Sighing she got up.

"Sango…where are you going?" Miroku asked startled by her sudden abruptness.

"None of your business Houshi-sama," she noticed him wince at the old formal name she called him. "Maybe you should go back to her before she starts to realize that your not there to impress." With that she picked up Hiraikotsu and left Kaede's hut.

Standing in the breeze did something to soothe her flaming temper but nothing to her aching chest.

_Why am I feeling like this? It's not like I _like_ him or anything. He's just a friend, a good friend. I should be happy that he's not groping her or anything cause that means he still me and our bet. Or that he respects her… No get a hold of yourself. Maybe I was too hard on him. He didn't do anything wrong. I should apologize, to both of them. Kuniko might not even know of his intentions, he is after all a lecherous monk…_ Sango thought to herself walking back to the hut to apologize for her rude behaviour. Outside the hut she stopped. Someone was talking— Kuniko to be exact.

"But why Miroku-sama? Why now?" Kuniko asked.

"Because I can't take it anymore…All this time I've been using my curse as an excuse, as a reason to avoid marriage and hurting that one person who I choose, and instead I have been satisfying my needs through different measure but I too am human dear and cannot help but feel that Naraku may win in this pursuit. And if he does then I only have so much time in this world. Kuniko… I am selfish. I have always dreamed of a wife and children and being a-a father. I want to have that life I so desire before I go…before this curse takes over me, and I want it with only one woman."

"Oh Miroku! I promise I shall do my best to help make your dream real. It's the least I can do for what you and your friends have done for our town."

Sango stared at the hut. Tears brimmed in her eyes and grazed her cheeks. _I guess he really does lo-l-love her._ Sango turned in the opposite direction and walked- walked without a destination.

**A/N: There done! I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for the long update. (I no I already apologized but I just feel so bad) I no I said that prom is in the next chapter but I just had to add this part with Miroku and Sango. Don't kill me…I no I left it at a cliffy but I just had too. The prom will be end of chp7 thru chapters 8 and maybe nine. But I promise it will be starting in chapter 7 for sure. As for Miroku and Sango…you'll find out what happened in the next chapter but in for me to post the next chappi I'll need 15 reviews and no exceptions! **


End file.
